Just Friends
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Priestly and his roomate have known each other for years. But when the perfect opportunity comes along, will the roomate make her move? Let me know What you guys think!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up and headed straight toward the bathroom. I have to stop drinking water before I go to bed. When i looked in the mirror, I almost gave myself a heart attack. How do I get such bad bedhead? I was trying to fix it when Priestly came walking in to pee.

" You know, there's this trend people do now, it's called knocking when you know someone's in here," I said sarcastically.

He stared at me for a long minute. " Nope. Never heard of it" , and went back to peeing.

I met Priestly a while back when i decied to get my first tattoo. we've been friends and roomates ever since. You would never think of me and him hanging out together. We are truly polar opposites. But that is what makes what we have unique.

Once I was out of the shower, I went to dry my hair. I wiped my hand over the steam covered mirrior and that's when I saw it. My hair is fucking blue! I'm going to kill him. I threw on my bath robe and ran towards his room. Before I even got there, he was already heading towards the living room. This went on for a good twenty minutes when he finally stopped running.

I jumped on him and he fell straight to the floor. he was dying of laughter while I was trying to get my point acros.

"I'm going to kill you! How long will I look like a dman smurf for!", I said while wrestling him. Not to all people. It's hard doing that when also laughing.

" You don't like it. I like it this way. You make a very cute smurf", He said while ttrying to get control of my hands.

He got the better of me and rolled on top of me. and we stopped fighting. His face moved closer to my face when we both heard the front door open.

" Hey, Priestly where the hell are ya?", i heard Tish yell out.

He got up off of me and went to the other room where Tish was.

**Did that seriously just happen? Was Priestly going to kiss me? Ne he wouldn't he's with Tish. He would never hurt her like that. Plus why would he go there with me of all people?**

I went to my room to get dressed and decided to say hi to Tish. Even if I almost kissed her man just now, but the nice thing to do is say hi to her. yea really smooth Jaliss.

I realized I should've just stayed in my room. Both of them were making out on the couch. I turned the other way and left since I was going to be late for my college class. I just hope if they do fool around, it won't be my bed this time.

In all shock, ,my class went quicker than usual. I was starving and went to the sandwich shop in Santa Cruz.

" Hey, Guys", I said greeting everyone with a smile.

"Hey jaliss;", Jen said returning the favor.

Priestly didn't even look my way.

" Hey Trucker, have you seen Tish?, She's never late", Priestly asked, obviously concerned.

As soon as that question was asked, Tish walked in like someone shot her puppy.

" Tish, whats wrong?", Jen asked as she looked up from her computer.

She didn't answer Jen and directed her attention right at Priestly.

" hey, can we talk alone?",

Priestly automatically said yea.

Jen and I just looked at each other.

" Trucker, You know what's going on?", jen whispered.

He looked down at his paper. " I do, but I can't really talk about it now."

Priestly came back in clearly showing he was upset.

"Truck, you mind if I take off early?"

He answered without any hesitation. " Of course."

Once he and Tish left, Jen and me looked at Trucker dying for more information.

"Alright, spill".

He finally cracked.

"Well, Tish quit."

" Wait, what!", Jen and I answered in unison.

Trucker continued. " Yeah, she has been seeing someone else".

" You're kidding right," hoping this whole thing is a joke.

Trucker looked at me with full seriousness.

" She says this guy is really great.

I started to get defensive. "And Priestly isn't?"

How could this happen? when he finally lets his guard down and decides he's ready for a relationship, this happens.

When I got home, I heard Priestly in his room. I was about to knock on his door, but I figured he just wants to be alone right now.

Since this blue hair color won't come out now, I made the decision to scrub the hell out of my head until it at least fades. Which it did.

I heard scuffling of feet outside the bathroom, so I took a chance. Priestly was sitting on the couch with a beer when I made to bold move to talk to him.

I wrapped my dripping wet hair into the towel and took a seat next to him.

" You wanna order some pizza and we can go to the pier and ride the roller coaster until my head is spinning?", I asked, hoping for a smile.

"Not so much."

"Tish broke up with me."

I pretended I didn't know anything about this. " aw Priest, I'm sorry. I know you really loved her."

"Do you think it's because I decided to go back to my mohawk and my freak of an old self?", he spit out like venom.

"No it's not. Sometimes people don't realize they have someone trlu great in front of them. Ya never know, she could come running back when she realizes what a big mistake she's made. You're a great guy Priestly. Don't think you did anything wrong ok."

The apartment phone rang and I went to answer it. Jason. My crush ever since I started college. He's basically in each one of my classes.

" Hey Jalissa, its' Jason."

I smiled widely. " Hey, what's up"?

I heard him take a deep breath on the other line. " Well, I know I should've done this in person, but I was wondering if you wanna go out tonight?"

**Yes Yes Yes!**

"Hello?'

I snapped out of it. "Jason, can you hold on a second?"

I want to say yes, but i don't wanna leave Priestly all depressed. Breakups suck. And this whole almost kiss thing has really changed how I viewed Priestly.

" Who's on the phone?", priestly asked when i came back into the living room.

" Jason. the guy I've told you about. He wants to go out tonight, and I want to make sure you're ok."

"You should go. you haven't been on a date in ages, and I'm starting to get concerned.", he said with a smile.

I playfully hit him in the arm and went back to the phone.

"Jason, I'd love to go out with you. how bout round seven?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

We both hung up and I started getting ready. Priestly came into my room leaning on my dresser.

"Wow, it's wierd seeing you all dressed up. I'm not used to it."

"ha, yes well like you said I haven't been on a date in ages."

He fake laughed. " I want all the details in the morning. "

I smiled. " sounds like a deal.".

He got up from leaning on my dresser and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

'You're a good friend."

That right there, I knew we would only be just friends.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard the doorbell ring, but I was still getting ready.

"Priestly, can you get it?"

He got up from watching tv. "no problem."

He answered the door. Both Priestly and Jason just stared at each other for a long minute.

Jason was about to leave. "Sorry, I must have the wrong place."

Priestly reassured him. "No, you don't. Jalissa is almost ready.I'm her roommate Priestly."

Seriously? Her roommate.?

Jason stood there awkwardly. "Okay."

I came to the door.

"Okay, I'm ready to go."

Jason smiled at me. "Wow."

Priestly agreed. "Yeah."

I smiled and left with Jason.

Priestly hoped this guy was good for her. Since her last boyfriend died in a car accident last year, she's shut herself off when it comes to relationships. Kinda like him. She deserves someone just as amazing as her.

Jason and I went to this restaurant that had the best Philly cheesteaks in Santa Cruz.

I looked at him with shock.

"I remember you said how much you love Philly cheesteaks.."

"I do. In fact, I come here all the time. When they see me, my oder is already in."

Jason looked at me impressed. "Really?'

We walked in and Alice, the waitress that works here seven days a week, greeted us at the door.

"Hi Jalissa, the usual?"

"Yeah. Make it two. I brought some company."

She smiled and led us to our seats.

Jason started off with the conversation. " Your roommate is.. very different."

He is, but he's such a sweet guy. He encouraged me that I should go out with you."

He playfully put his hand to his heart. " You needed encouraging?"

I laughed. " Not like that. His girlfriend just left him for another guy. He's really broken up about it. I thought he could use a friend to stay in with him."

Jason understood. " Well, by the way he looked at you before we left, I would've never guessed he was going through a breakup."

This talk about Priestly was starting to make me uncomfortable.

We didn't talk about him for the rest of the night. We talked about what kind of books we read, if I watch sports, what kinda of music we listen to, everything.

We stayed until closing.

Alice came over to the both of us. "Sorry you guys, but we are closing."

"Np problem."

He paid and gave Alice a large tip. She's truly the sweetest person who ever waitressed.

Jason walked me to my door.

"In my head, I'm kissing you right now."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Wow, that was better than I imagined it."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

I definitely wanted to see him tomorrow.

"Absolutely."

I went to my room to reminisce everything that happened tonight. I also needed to finish up my school work and cram for my midterm.

Priestly came in.

"So is he a keeper?," he asked while lifting my feet to sit down.

I logged into my computer. " I think he is. How was the rest of your night?"

He didn't answer at first because he was staring at my nighttime attire.

"Is that my shirt?"

I smiled.

"I asked you a question first."

Fair enough. "You know those metal tickets I wanted to get for two months now? I got em. Fourth row seats. I bought em off Stub Hub. You wanna go with me? It's tomorrow night."

"Yeah, sure. Besides, living with you, I've grown into liking the music."

He grinned. " Ok, so why are you wearing my shirt?"

"Because When I went to do my laundry, it was mixed in with it. If it's in my laundry, it's my shirt."

"Interesting rule. It looks better on you anyway."

When I opened the documents where I save all my school work, I saw it was all done.

"Priestly, were you on my computer?"

"Yeah, I was. I did all the work for you. You had the date and I wanted to help you out."

I moved my legs from off his lap and hugged him.

"I love hugs, but what was that for?"

"For being an awesome roommate."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I woke up, I was so excited to go to this concert with priestly. I kept tossing and turning due to the excitement. I got out of bed saw Priestly wasn't nowhere to be seen. I went into the kitchen and got some orange juice. The front door opened.

Priestly took his sunglasses off and smiled.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day you'd be up before eight."

He showed me the tickets.

" I had to pick these babies up and I got you something."

He had a bag in the other hand and took out two concert shirts.

"Priestly, this is awesome. Thank you. And thanks for taking me."

"I wouldn't go with anyone else."

I started thinking about what Jason said last night about Priestly. Now I couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like if me and him were actually together. Maybe that's why I couldn't sleep last night. Priestly interrupted my thoughts.

"oh, I also wanted to tell you the concert is in Los Angeles. It's going to take a few hours to get there."

I put my orange juice down.

"So does that mean we are going on a road trip? Yes! I'll get the road snacks."

He reached in the bag once more and took out a handful of junk food.

"Already done."

"And that is why you're my best friend."

Priestly and I got in the car around noon. I put my seatbelt on and opened the bag of Doritos. I put my feet up against the dashboard. Priestley started driving, so I put on the radio. Butch Walker's song Mixtape came on. Priestly started singing along to it. I couldn't help but think about the situation I was in. How I felt about Priestly.

He looked at me.

"You alright, Jaliss?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

I'm so far from good.

"Okay good. Pass me a dorito."

He opened his mouth wide and I gave him one.

I couldn't wait for this damn song to be over. It seemed like it was on repeat. Don't get me wrong, I love Butch Walker. But I didn't want to be thinking about Priestly in this way. Especially when he's sitting right next to me.

When the song was over, Priestly put on of his cds in.

Thank god.

"This is the band we are seeing tonight."

I listened carefully to the music. That's what I love about metal. At first, when you hear it, it just sounds like screaming. But when you listen even closer, the lyrics are truly meaningful.

I felt my phone vibrate in my leather jacket. i reached in my pocket to see who it was. Jason.

Jason: hey, you wanna get together tonight?

Me: I can't, I'm out-of-town. Raincheck? :)

Jason: Sure. Call me when you can.

Jason had a strong feeling who she was out-of-town with. Jealousy washed over his body.

By the time Priestly and I got there, it was close to six. He parked the car and we both got out.

The place was huge. The last concert I went to was a lifehouse concert when I was 18. I was happy to experiencing this again.

Priestly wrapped his arm around me.

"Stay close. It's going to be crowded as hell inside."

He wasn't kidding. You would think since we are a little early it wouldn't be yet. But, was I wrong. We started walking down the stairs to our seats.

"You want me to get us some drinks?"

"Sure."

The bar was only a couple of feet from where we were. He came back after pushing through people with two beers.

Before we knew it the concert started. It was fun to watch Priestly head hanging and interact with everyone else. I caught myself doing the same thing after the first song. The concert lasted close to one thirty in the morning.

When Priestly and I made our way out, It felt great to be hit with fresh air. So many bodies, so little air inside .

"Hey Jaliss, we're gonna stay at the hotel across the street. We were both drinking and I don't think it's the best idea of us driving home drunk."

Is he trying to kill me? We are going to share a room tonight? It's different at home. I have a separate room for my me and my screaming thoughts. But tonight, I needed to do my best to play it cool.

"Yeah, no problem."

A lot of people had the same idea as us. By the time, we got our room, there was one left. And there was king sized bed. I think the universe loves screwing with me.

I opened the door and sat on the end of the bed and turned on the tv.

Priestly closed and locked the door.

"You have fun tonight?"

"That's a undertstament. It was incredible."

He smiled and at on the bed next to me.

"Thanks."

I looked at him confused. "For what?"

"For being there for me. Taking my mind off of everything."

"No problem Priestly. That's what friends are for."

Me and him looked at each other for a good minute. He moved in closer to my face, and I met him half way. Our lips finally touched, and I pulled him even closer. The kiss was instantly deepened and we both laid back on the bed. He moved his body on top of me. I ran my hands through his mohawk when he pulled back from me.

"Jalissa, we can't do this."

Yes we can!

"What, why not?"

"Because of Jason."

I'm going to sound terrible for saying this, but I haven't thought about Jason this whole day. The only time I did was when he texted me earlier.

"I don't want to be the person that ruins a good thing for you."

He got off of me fully and we both sat up.

"Yeah, you're right. This was just a mistake."

I got up and went into the hotel bathroom. Who am I kidding? I wanted this to happen. This was far from a mistake. I went back into the room and saw Priestly sitting back on the bed flicking through the channels with the remote. Maybe he just didn't want this to happen. I got under the covers next to him and faced the window. I didn't talk to him for the rest of the night. Only one thing was running through my mind: That was not a mistake.

Priestly looked over at Jalissa. He did want this to happen, but she just started dating Jason. And he just got out of a relationship with Tish. He needed to focus on himself for a while. Plus, they were drinking. When people drink, they do crazy things. Like making out with your best friend. But, he kept thinking about how good the make out was. He felt like an asshole for doing so, but he did. He tried silencing his thoughts by focusing on the tv for the rest of the night till his eyes would shut.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Priestley and I headed home. I never thought I would see the day where me and him wouldn't have anything to say to each other. But, here we are.

Priestley glanced over at his best friend. He knew that she was pissed at him. But, he didn't fully understand why. I mean, he thought she would understand. She is in a new relationship. Feeling brave, he broke the silence.

"Jalissa."

His voice was barely audible.

"Hmm.", I replied, still staring out of the passenger side window.

"Why are you pissed at me?"

"I'm not."

"Please, we both know that is bullshit."

I turned my head and looked at Priestley.

"I'm pissed because I wanted that kiss to happen. In the worst way. I wanted it to continue. But, now I know. I just made our friendship complicated, and you don't feel the same way I do. I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at myself."

"Jaliss.."

I shook my head and cut him off.

"Priest, can we not talk about this anymore?"

Deep down, he really wanted to. His best friend just admitted that she wanted to kiss him! It was definitely worth a longer conversation. But, he knew he shouldn't push it. Not now, anways.

He finally nodded.

"Okay."

Priestley dropped me off at our place. By the time we got back, he had to go into work.

"I'll see you later?, he asked, hoping to get a yes out of her.

"Sure," I said quietly and walked to the front door.

Priestley needed some advice on how fo fix this. He didn't want this to go on for another second. He opened the door to the sandwich shop, and both Jen and Piper smiled.

"Hey, how was the concert," Jen asked with a smile.

"Jalissa kissed me."

Piper and Jen's eyes widened as they looked at each other, then back at him.

"Did you kiss her back?", Piper asked.

"Yeah," Priestley's voice basically a whisper.

Piped smiled.

"Anything else?"

Priestley made his way over to the two girls at the counter.

"No, no. Just kissed.. for a bit. But now, she is upset because I pulled away. "

"Duh! Of course she is! She likes you!", Jen exclaimed.

Priestley shook his head.

"No she doesn't. A girl like her can't possibly be into a guy like me."

"But she is."

Trucker came in, and smiled at Priestley.

How was the concert?"

Before Priestley could answer, Jen did it for him.

"Jalissa kissed Priestley, and she likes him."

Trucker smiled a cheeky grin at the younger guy.

"Tell me something I don't know. A stranger could see it."

Trucker grabbed the apron on the counter and gave it to Priestley.

"If you don't mind, can you talk about it and work?"

Priestley nodded and walked around the counter to the grill.

The door opened and all four employees looked in the direction of the sound.

Tish.


End file.
